Nipples
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: This is what I get for readnig the word 'nipples' too many times. YuIchi. Lemon.


Nipples

Summary: This is what I get for reading the word 'nipples' too many times. XD

Shuichi had his arms held above his head as Fujisaki and Hiro stood behind him, nodding thoughtfully. "Will you guys quit acting like mutes and say something!" Shuichi snapped with a shiver; his bare chest was growing cold, and his two band mates standing there, doing _nothing_, saying _nothing_, was. Not. Helping! "You guys--!!"

"I think it's awesome." Hiro said suddenly, stepping closer to inspect the little hoop in the pink haired teen's nipples. "Perfect for when you wear shirtless stuff. On stage, y'know." Despite requesting such comments, Shuichi's face flushed.

"A bit juvenile honestly." Fujisaki muttered with a smirk. "but all the same, you're a rock star.

"You scream juvenile." Shuichi stuck his tongue out, but played along. "So.. does know?" Shuichi paled and laughed nervously.

"N-no..." Hiro snorted and smirked at Fujisaki. "Well, I was gonna ask him to come with me when I went to get it done! But he was passed out at his laptop, so I didn't wanna disturb him." Hiro shook his head.

"He's gonna flip. He's so gonna flip. I hope you have some songs written so we won't fall behind." Shuichi blushed and felt his eyes water. "it's OK, Shu, I'm sure he'll get over it. He always does." the pink haired teen brightened immediately.

"Yeah!"

-

"Yukii? I'm hooome!" Shuichi called ou into his quiet apartment. The teen had most of his dress rehearsal clothes on: a black belly shirt, faded cut offs, and an orange jacket. Yuki finally stepped into view, coming out of their bedroom. "Yuki!"

The blonde shot him barely a glance, but didn't stop him as Shuichi tackled his lover. "I missed you! You've been so sleepy lately we haven't been able to be together." Now while the blonde would never admit it, the pink haired brat looked absolutely delectable at the moment: the dark sunset light shining on the side of his face, the revealing outfit, and the look of pure happiness on his face.

Such look was one of Yuki's favourites.

He wrapped his arms around Shuichi in return to the hug. Shu's face brightened and he buried his face in the purple sweater. "Aw! Yuki!!" Shuichi squealed lovingly. Yuki smirked unseen, and pulled the boy with him to the couch. He sat Shuichi down, and landed next to him, already hovering over the boy. Obediently, Shuichi began to lean back; but Yuki stopped him, and while not saying a word, slid onto his knees. Shuichi's purple eyes widened. "Y-Yuki! You don't.. ahh.. don't.. nnh" Shuichi's ability to form a sentence crumbled as the blonde's hands worked over his package. Barely feeling it, his cut-offs were slid off.

Yuki smirked, as always the pop star wasn't wearing underwear. His reasoning being that they weren't comfortable in such tight clothes.

"I still say you don't wear underwear to give me easy access." Yuki teased. Shuichi blushed, hiding his eyes with his arms as Yuki inspected his manhood. Suddenly, the blonde gave it a testing lick, before sucking on the head, Shuichi writhed in pleasure and bucked his hips wildly. Yuki didn't say anymore as he stared up at his beautiful lover.

Not long after he began humming, Shuichi released his emotions into Yuki's awaiting mouth. The blonde swallowed, licking his lips for the stray remains. Shuichi's face was the same colour as his hair as he hid his face. Yuki grabbed his arms, and laid him on the floor, pushing the coffee table away with his foot. Finally, Yuki lifted the black shirt off the teen's body, and was about the continue ministrations, but stopped when something silver caught his eye. He lowered his head, to inspect the two hoops, one in each of the pop star's nipples.

"Shuichi." Yuki couldn't honestly say he was angry, but he certainly wasn't pleased he hadn't been informed. He waited patiently as Shuichi quickly fell from his pleasure high, to loook right into the speculating eyes of his lover. "What are these?" Yuki accented the question with a flick of each piercing. Shuichi shivered and held in his moan.

"I-I was gonna have you come with me.. B-but you were asleep, and I didn't wanna.. ah! wake you!" Shuichi pleaded, arching his back so he laid fully open to his lover. Yuki sat emotionless, and Shuichi wanted to die of embarrassment. Just as he shut his eyes to stop tears, a warm mouth latched onto the cold metal, while the other hoop was toyed with. he arched further and reopened his eyes. "Ah! Yuki! Eiri!" Shuichi began spouting off his name at the slightest touch.

Yuki smirked against the tan chest, and tugged on the hoop with his teeth gently. Shu squealed and writhed appreciatively.

Finally, as Yuki felt the teen's erection pressing against his stomach fully hard again, he pulled away stripping himself of his pants and shirt, before leaning back to th coffee table and grabbing a spare bottle of lubricant. Shuichi shivered in anticipation as he watched his handsome lover lather his own cock, before pressing two fingers to the pink haired teen's entrance. He didn't waste too much time stretching the boy; he could accustomed to Yuki easily. The blonde man aligned his swelling member with his love's entrance and pushed in.

Shuichi rocked with the blonde and moaned every time Yuki hit that one spot. In return Yuki grunted, and gave what seemed like moans at the feeling of the tight ass clamped around him. With an over load of over sensitivity, both men were at their completion within minutes. Shuichi arched and cried as he felt Yuki fill him, causing his own string of come to cover their chests.

Yuki pulled out slowly, and rested next to Shuichi on the floor. The pink haired teen dared to roll over and snuggle into the blonde. Yuki wrapped on stray arm around the boy while pulling a cigarette from his discarded pants pocket. He unconsciously flicked at the nipple rings smiling as he smoked.


End file.
